To Tame the Beast
by Kairi16
Summary: i do not own RK characters......i will change the rating later through the chapters.......this is a kk pairing......this is a vampire story
1. Default Chapter

**__**

TO TAME THE BEAST

By: Kairi16 8-4-03

Pairings: Battousai/Kenshin/Kaoru Sano/Megumi Yahiko/Tsubame

And others will be told through out the story as it continues.

Chapter One:

He was known as the Battousai in the days of old. With Molten gold eyes to scare his opponents. And whispers of his god like speed to keep almost any man left as a statue when they came upon this man. A cross like scar across his left cheek. He was called a god because it seems nothing could beat this man. There was nothing that could kill him, so everyone thought…..

She was his world. The only one who was able to control him with just a touch or word. Her name was Kaoru. Kaoru was the Battousais` to call, kiss, posses and to tame. The whole world was there's to take. In there world many words describe what they are to each other. Partners, lovers, friends, soul mates, blood mates. What they really are is just mates.

In the world that these two live in is complicated. Nothing is what it seems…in this world the undead live among us and walk among us. For get everything you have been told about stories on vampires. Not all of them are true. Vampires can walk in the daylight among us. To live they have to drink the blood of the living animals or humans. But as all the stories have told you it can be cased so it does not have to be straight out of the body. Crosses do not work unless the person trying to use it is a true believer in the fait. Sunlight as I told you does not work....holy water works.

Battousai and Kaoru`s fait was written in the stars before they were even born. The only thing they didn't know was where there life's journey would take them in the future. These are two star crossed lovers. Destined to be together for the rest of there lives after there meeting each other. And only there death would prolong this event for so long. Nothing would keep them from being with each other. But only time would tell how the struggle of these two came to be. 

This is a story of hundred years old. This tall has surpassed the times of war and change. Scriptures have been moved from place to place. This is a history of were the world of vampires was forever changed. And only us of are brothers and sisters know the story now. Many humans do not know this tell. Only some of the old churches that use to kill us. Damn us for being different. Only the chosen vampires such as I know the truth. And it is I who has the scriptures to take care of and protect. I am the one to protect all of our secrets from now on. That is why I believe you should know our history. Where we came from. My history and where I came from. For I am the only one who will be able to write it and to tell it. Because who would no the story better than the one who went through it. The one who wrote the diaries that are now scriptures. Because my name is Kaoru Himura. 

**__**

TO TAME THE BEAST

Chapter Two:

We have always been around. My kind is always in the shadows watching. Through the years the humans, your kind have wrote stories about us. Truly I always love to read how the male seduces the female into his arms and makes her his. The Dracula stories I always thought was funny to a point. Because however you did a story on him you were close to one fact about us. We do have rulers, or should we say rank...but let me tell you us females are not like the humans. We take pride in our body. And to the fact we have no souls is a lie. We have them, its just weather we use them or not

It was always the same for me. Night after night I go and drink the blood of the living people in our fair city. New York was the place to be for blood, parties, drinks and sex. I like the whole part of parties though. I would take a mortal out on a date then drink his blood after. It was better than having to hunt night after night. Plus I like fresh blood more than I do the cased. Blood id blood yes I know. But they just have different taste to me. That will not really make sense to you humans. Some other vampires will know what I'm talking about and agree with me. 

I always wanted to taste the blood of people. Ever since I was a little girl. I was borne into the new world. The world of computers and television. I think it was around my 16th birthday I finally figured out what this craving was. The hunger was with me where ever I went. When I was six years old my best friend cut her finger, when I say the blood I tried to drink her blood. I would have to if the teacher hadn't pulled me off of her. It scared me and most of the students I was going to school with. After that the family I was staying with started to send me to another school for vampires. We were supposed to learn to tame our hunger the different power between male and female. The way we pick mates and the way we should act, etc…..

The males are stronger by nature human or not. He has the speed and intelligence to come by naturally. Humans have to learn and tone things to become smart. But most male and female vampires are born with it. It's sort of like 6th senesce. It comes in handy sometimes. If you're the males that it. The females have hell with it. Especially when she has a mate. The senses they have increase 10 fold. And makes it harder for us to do anything. They always know where we are and if we have had another male around or hanging on us. I think it is funny because they can even tell if they had been aroused. The first couple weeks before and after there the mating ritual is hell for females because the temper on there males goes up and is more easily set off. That means another male can just stand by you and piss him off. It's better you us females stay at home. I really can't say who it is better for though. Females get more careless and fun free. We want to be rebellious against the males. They want to tame us, we of course want them to but we always have to give them a good run for there money first,ne? But there always those rare cases where the female really does not want to give up her freedom. Sometimes when she does find a male to mate with he has to take it into his own hands and use his power to over rule her, and make her his. Through the years the male has been known as the protector and provider. So in the old days it was set that we the females followed and obeyed the males without asking questions. And she was his to command. 

Through the times women have been empowered and in so doing this female's roll as being his to command has changed to. But only for the humans. We vampires still have to go by the rules. But the rules change a little every year, not by much. It's still change though. But not all males like the change and things stay the same.

I was the one who tried to run away from everything I knew. I ran from my home in LA. I went to NY City. Just people to kill when the thirst for blood became too much for me to bear. One night I though it would be cool to go to this party and have some fun. That was my first mistake. I was known to the vampires in LA because I was next in line to rule once my father died. I didn't think anyone in this place would take a second glance at me. But they did. Apparently everyone knew who I was and that I had run away. Got I wanted to ask if there was a wanted sign for me yet. I didn't care too much after a few drinks. I just wanted to have fun. Those females I told you about that are rebellious. That's right I am one of them. I was told I was going to have to have a mate I freaked and that's when I ran away. No way in hell is I going to have a man tell me what to do. I would rather burn on a cross in the sun. It would be much better. Until I saw those eyes of golden amber. What can is say, it was as if they were calling to me. I was hooked from just the eyes, hook line and sinker. I was pathetic in the eyes of other females just like me. But I felt it low in my gut. The twist, that first signals that I have found a male strong enough to dominate my spirit and soul.

I had to get out of there as fast as I could. So I did. As fast as my feet would carry me I was out of there. For some odd reason I still fill to this day everyone in the room felt it to. How could they not. I could hardly breathe when I was in that room, just looking into his eyes. While I was running I had this feeling that someone else was following me. I didn't think that he would follow me when I flew out of the room. I was in an alleyway. Everything was dark. God how I wish my friend Misao was with me right now. Maybe she would have a good idea. Before I could do anything I was flung up against the wall. I hit the wall with my back and the only thing I could tell was there was a fight going on. Soon I was haled up into strong arms. "It's ok missy …..Everything is going to be alright." When he started to walk off at that moment I knew when I had been slung up against the wall I had bruised or broke a rib. It hurt. I don't like feeling week. But I couldn't help the whimper that came out of my mouth. Before long the darkness took over me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry this is not that long. I'm tired and wanted to put up at least two chapters at once. Maybe that will keep you guys the readers entertained enough to keep reading on this story. I also know it is mostly talking write now and no action. But there will be in the future. Just please give me time. If you have any comments or suggestions email me or review. But please review on one of these chapters. I want to know if this story should continue or if it really sucks.

Ja ne 


	2. Chapters three and four

TO TAME THE BEASTE

CHAPTER THREE:

I was trying to stay still so they would not know I was awake. I wanted to figure out who wanted me, and why. But they didn't say much in the names department. Was I afraid? The princess of vampires afraid? Ha, hell yes I was afraid. Many vampires and humans wanted me dead back then. They were different reasons each of course. Vampires wanted me dead because I was the next in line to rule. Vampires didn't want order in this new world. Humans thought if they killed me it would end the lives of almost all the vampires. They all were wrong. I die someone of my line of blood just steps up to take my place. Even if you do kill the leader it will not kill the other vampires. See I told you those myths and stories about vampires humans come up with are not always true. So my death would not really mean anything to anyone. 

As the minutes went on the conversation got weirder and weirder. This could be the end of my life. My eyes are still closed but surely by now they know I am awake. If they do not my kidnappers are not so smart.

CONVERSATION:

"What do you think he will do with her?" a small female voice said.

"I don't think he would have us save missy here to just hurt her. I mean he has been searching for a while for her. Fox lady does she still have a fever?" it was the same voice from before. The man that saved me.

Keeping vary still I felt who ever that man was talking to site down next to me. I couldn't figure out what exactly I was laying on. It felt like stone. Hard but smooth. I don't know. Maybe a grave because of the coldness coming off of it.

I felt a cold hand cover my forehead. "She still feels warm to my hand. I'll get her some tea with medicine in it. Why don't you open your eyes Kamiya? We all know you're awake anyways." Said a feline voice beside me. "HOHOHOHOHO! You thought we were so stupid. Well maybe the rooster head over there is. But tsubame and I are very intelligent. So open your eyes and stop being childish!"

"Oi! What are you going crazy on us? I thought you didn't go insane after you found your mate." The guy said. Walking over he leaned on the wall next to the window. The light coming inside the window showed off his features. He looked like a guy that you would not want to mess with if you didn't have to. His hair was spiked up and he looked like a rooster. I put up a hand to stifle the giggles that was coming from me. 

Just then the door opened and a boy stepped in. walking over to the other girl he wrapped his arms around her waist. "See sano even the guest thinks that you look funny. Man I thought the princess of vampires was suppose to be beautiful not a busa." He said

"Why you arrogant bastard." I mad ice crystals appear in the palm of my hand and threw them at the kid. I missed him by two inches. "Man I always miss by a couple of inches. Kid maybe you could be my target practice. I don't like moving targets so if you would just stand still." I formed some more and threw them at the boy. He pushed himself and the girl, tsubame out of the way. Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Missy here is just as bad as Misao. You better watch it Yahiko." The rooster looking man said.

MISAO!!! How did they know misao. She was my best friend. So if they knew her they had to be from LA. Biting my lower lip for a few minutes I looked on as everyone started to argue about something or the other. The boy they call Yahiko was trying his best to bit sano`s head. It was a very funny site.

"um…not to be rude and all but who the hell are all of you and what am I doing here?" I asked them. Everyone stopped to look at me as if I was an alien of some sort. What? It was as if they never heard of a question before. Turning to the one lady I asked "can you please tell me something? I really don't remember much from last night. I can't remember much after I got thrown up against the wall. I blacked out after that."

"Well first of all that baka over there" she pointed toward the man leaning against the window, "is Sano my mate. I'm Megumi the doctor around here. Yahiko is the kid hanging on the girl. Her name is Tsubame. She serves the food and helps keep the place clean. Now what happened last night was that you were attacked and the two buffoons here and "she looked over to sano but he was shaking his head at her "saved you. That is about it for now." She told me. But I knew there was something that they were not telling me. But what I did not know. And not knowing is what scared me.

"What are you not telling me? And how do you know Misao?" everyone looked at sano for a moment then back to me. I knew they were talking telepathy. I hate it when vampires do that. Why can't` they just come out and say it? That bugs me to no end. Also that is another clue and signal that told me something was not right. They were hiding it form me. But for what purpose. That's ok if these idiots don't want to tell me I'll just have to do a little snooping to get my answers.

"Well missy we know Misao because she is the new mate of your brother is that not right? So every vampire knows of him." Sano answered for all of them.

"Not true because no one outside the family knows of the name of his mate yet. It was kept quite through the whole thing. The only thing the vampires know is that of the power that came from it. It was awesome power that I have to Amite. I felt it all the way to NY City." I told everyone "so now you have to come up with a better lie to tell me. So how do you really know Misao? And what do you want with me? And god dam it do not talk to each other by telepathic. It aggravates the hell out of me!!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs now.

Everyone just looked at each other.

CHAPTER FOUR:

"Well. Are you going to tell me or what? I think I have a right to know where and who I am dealing with. If you're going to kill me just go ahead and get it over with. I'm not much of a person for patience." I started to stand. Nobody moved, like they were waiting for me to attack them or something. When I finally got on my own two feet I felt dizzy. I couldn't keep my balance. I started to fall. When I did Megumi helped me sit back down. Looking around my surrounding for the first time. I noticed that I had dirt for a floor. And I was on a stone coffin. I thought it was weird and crappie. But hey that was just me. The walls to the place had vines growing around. We only had one window. It was dark besides the moonlight coming in through the window.

"We are not going to kill you. Why would you think that busa?" Yahiko asked me. I think he didn't learn from the first time. I closed my right hand into a fist and reopened it. Inside my palm I held a fireball. I threw it at him. I caught his hair on fire that time. "Busa! Oi!! What do you think you are doing? You could have killed me!" he yelled after he dipped his arm in this basin of water. I didn't see that before. Note to self: make sure the kid isn't around water next time I try that.

"That was the whole idea. You. Fire. Dead. Really simple if you think about it." I acted cool. Leaning back on my left hand for support and acted like looking at my nails on the right hand was the biggest thing in my life. "So why don't you stand still and not put out the fire this time." My bangs fell in front of my face and I looked at them through them.

"Missy you talk big. But you're the one who is here and might die soon." Sano said to me. He finally sat down on the ground. Stretching out his legs.

"So….how do you know that I am not just some double to the real vampire princess? That if you kill me it would matter. What if I told you Aoshi is suppose to be next in line for the throne. I was just like a cone to set the people off? What would you do? And yourself sano said why he would have you save me just to hurt me. Who is he by the way?" I just felt like screaming. My soul was getting restless. I needed to get out of there. I'm not use to staying in one spot for to long. I always have some place to go or something to do.

"Full of questions that you are little one. Are you like this every night?" a male whispered I into my ear. "I could kill you right here right now." Something was happening. I was starting to freak. I know the warning signs of finding your potential mate. And my body was telling me who ever this person was and still is strong enough to force me into submission. And I did not like that at all. I wanted to get free from his hold. But before I could do anything, I felt it. The power it flowed through me. I was getting stronger just by being near him and the same thing for him. But I don't want to be dominated. I didn't want to force into submission. And I wasn't, not by any male. In my eyes no male was stronger enough to control me. I had to get away.

I jerked so fast I don't think they thought I would do that. Maybe they thought I would be a good female and fall into the arms of the male to be my mate. I flew toward the doors. Ready to escape. I was caught before I could even do that. That male had been around the waste, making sure I did not go any where.

He put one of his hands on my chin and lifted my face to face his. I looked into his eyes and they were the golden amber of before. He was the one I was running away from. "I thought you would be happy to meet your future mate. The blood moon is in two months. We will be mates then. Weather you are willing or not." With that he brought his mouth crushing down on mine. He nipped at my lips with his fangs. I tried to jerk my head away before he could open my mouth with his tongue. I moved to fast. The next thing I knew I was tasting my blood. My jerk had caused him to bit my lip. 

"There is no way in hell I am going to be anyone's mate. Especially yours!" I yelled. When he grabbed me he grabbed the back of my neck. My breathing was becoming labored. Everything was getting dark again. SHIT! The last thing I hear was "MY MATE" creep. Who does he think he is telling me what to do? Yes a male. Yes my future mate. I already know this. But my restlessness will not allow it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I like to thank you for reading my fic. And if you have any questions please email me about them. But please if you don't mind review. I would love to know what you think about the fic so far. Chapters five and six should be up soon.

My email is AshleyPurk@aol.com

If you don't mind put on the subject about your fic from reader or something. Other wise it might get deleted. I don't really read who it is from. I always read the subject. So if you don't some how let me know on the subject title I don't think I can answer you or anything unless you do that.

Anyways I'm going to go to be now. It's 2:55am. I'm tired. I have been up most of the day trying to type these two chapters. I know there not that long, but it was hard trying to keep form revealing too much before it is suppose to. Anyways please be kind and review. If you don't mind check out the other RK fic a friend and I are working on…….it is called "Eternal Love"


	3. chapter five

ok sorry about not updating before now. you know school and my life that i have now. really never had one of those. hey advice to my readers you can take it or not but get into a JROTC program if you have one. it is cool. i love it. nothing better. plus i have to hav 30 hours of community sevice before i can graduate. and in this year alone in two days i have 21 hours already. that i kool. ok i like to spell it kool b/c cool just should like i`m cold or something. which is really mean and dumb. anyways you don`t have t i just think it is the best thing i have done in my life besides make my friend shini-chan. you know i have everyone calling me Kairi now. that is sooo awsome. welcome to my world of anime......i have a anime site now...well more of a FanFiction site. no fanfiction or pictures yet to post. i`m working on it though. was going to ask if anybody has any fanfiction if they don`t mind and i can put it up on my site.....that would be awsome. like anybody would really go to my site. me bored and in a depressed mood. so just i don`t know read and review. make me happy again..........so on with the show...  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own this, well of course i own the fic i wrote it. but i don`t own the characters. i know. it is that hard to think some on with a brain the size of a pea like me didn`t think of it....ok me being stupid right now. i`m just tired.   
  
Gomen for the short chapter today. oh by the way for all you ' Wolf Lake ' fans i have a fic in progress of being writen....and typed. i wrote three chapters on college paper and it is 21 pages long. i don`t want to type that. i`m thinking of hiring someone to type it for me. you know giving them the fic that i write on paper and then have them type it, then send it to me over the internet. i might even pay like 5 or 6 dollers a think they type. im not sure. but that is just little money some body could earn. now i just have to find that person.man that is easy money jsut 5 or 6 dollers for typing three or four chapters and then emailing it back to me. i must be out of my mind.   
  
K-chan: hey did i have it in the first place?  
  
battousai: have what?  
  
k-chan: a mind.  
  
battousai: i don`t know. i`ve never seen you try to use it....have you?  
  
k-chan: didn`t i just..hey!!! i resent that. asshole. i`m smart. well..um...have the time. ne? shini-chan,ne? *looks around* hey where did she go?! Shini-chan was just here! *shakes fist at her* get your ass back here! i know you can hear me!   
  
battousai: maybe if you shut your mouth she would come back. try it.  
  
k-chan:........^_^()  
  
anyway i think the readers want to go on with the fic now. so please read on.....you are, ne? PLEASE!!! i don`t blame you. i dont even read what i write. i`m afraid to see what i wrote.  
  
TO TAME THE BEAST  
  
man this is jsut going great for me, ne? everything. Oi! what in the hell is going on in my life now a days? am i going crazy? i don`t think so. but people really can never tell these things.  
  
: KAORU`S THOUGHTS:  
  
I was never going to be one of those types of girls...by those girls i mean the domisticated vampire females. i never want to have a mate. some one to stand beside me for the rest of my life. it is something that i am not going to do.  
  
but with just looking into his golden eyes i wanted to bear my neck for him to claim me as his. i was wanting to call out to him and say bite my neck and make me yours. i am lying her trying to figure out what is wrong with me. i have been told by the ancients that when a male vampire finds his mate he will know right then and there. locking on to her scent and making sure his is all over her. no matter what. even if it is by a touch or look. she will be his. there is sometimes things said for the females who do not want to mate. they call them dreamers. as all the mates in the past have shown the males and females need each other. helping keep each one sane in this world and the rest of eternity. nothing keeping them from each other....and he the great battousai wants me as his mate. NO! I WILL NEVER BECOME HIS MATE! My life will never be left in his hands. i can not and will not be tamed. just let him try...  
  
kaoru felt a arm drap across her waist. opening her eyes kaoru is left looking into amber eyes ablaze with passion. that passion was all for her, nothing was hidden in the battousai`s eyes. "you are awake finally little one." he said moving his head closer to her to kiss her.  
  
Her body reaction to this act and her body`s realization of the man to be her mate was sending off a scent of submission. Causing her body to ingulf in the flames of passion coursing through out her body. slapping a hand onto his chest to stop the red head she whispered " No. Stop, what are you doing? you ne-" before kaoru could finish what ever she was going to say he said "i will not stop because you are mine to possess. you will come to understand that with time." with the end of his sentence he brought his mouth down to hers in a rough kiss taking everything that he wanted.  
  
'what is going on?' kaoru`s mind was racing. with a will of its on her body was reacting to his. the battousai`s body was calling forth to its mate. trying to awaken the other part of his being/soul. the red head warrior draged his mouth from hers, slowly going down her neck. the breeze in the room was flowing over her heated skin. making it seem as kaori`s whole body was on fire.   
  
BLOOD! the essence of life was flowing through out her vains and he could feel it and hear it flowing.(A/N: my vampires have blood going through there vains as if they were alive. the catch is that if anyone drinks that blood besides a vampire or werewolf they did. i`ll explain later on in the fic....so i guess that means you have to keep reading..lol...MWHAHAHAHAH..that was my secret plan the whole time.j/k.) before realizing what he was doing he bit down onto the junktion where her neck and shoulder meet. sinking in his fangs and drinking up the essence of there life. "stop! no!" she yelled at him. looking in to his eyes finally when he brought up his face just mere inches from her she saw that his eyes were a blood red. Battousai was going to say something but was stoped before the sentence ever left his mouth by the entrance door of the room to being burst open. where a srting of people were standing there with their mouths wide open. Sano/Megumi, Yahiko/Tsubame, last but not least Kaoru`s brother, Aoshi, and his mate.  
  
everyone was looking around with some faces of pure amusment. then there was the brother to the little sister....Aoshi. Looking at the scene before him. Kaoru was underneath the Battousai. her clothes were in disray with her shirt falling from her shoulder and the leather skirt she was wearing was pushed up to her waist. The hands of the Battousai still on her thighs, while he was in between her legs on his knees now. even though everyone was in the room his tumbs on her thighs were still moving in a circular motion. making Kaoru`s body to fire with need again. looking into her eyes eveyone could see the way that her body was reacting to the red heads touch. so why did she yell for him to stop. this was suppose to happen.  
  
but what really caught the attention of big brother was the bite mark on the juntion between her neck and shoulder. Now they could see why she was upset. the bastard had put a mark of claim on the girl vampire. this mark of claim saying that she was his and his alone. no one should touch.   
  
just getting out of his stupper battousai realized what hiself had done to HIS future mate. no correction HIS mate. he didn`t want to do this to her he wanted to gradualy make her like him to take her as his mate. but this would work for him. thinking about it some more and not really paying attention to the aquared postion they were in her decided it was a hell of alot better for him. now she would have to do what he says because he was her male. her mate. meaning he dominated everything she did and was. a smile graced his features while thinking about what he could do if his new mate did not follow any orders that he gives her.  
  
"what the hell is he smilling about?" kaoru asked everyone. bringing the battousai out of his thinking. But all the males already knew what he was thinking becasue they had thought the same thing when they finally put the mating mark on the mates. "you hentai! what the hell do you think your doing?! get off of me!" kaoru yelled after feeling his hands to fenture farther up her thighs going towards her womanhood. slapping him across his face. startling everyone in the room. "you could get off me now you hentai!" kaoru`s voice was almost painful to the ears because of how loud the her voice had reached.  
  
KAORU`S POV (POINT OF VIEW)  
  
"What the hell was that for bitch?!" the battousai said...Well duh like he didn`t know that his hands were, um...well you read what he was doing. i would have stoped him sooner it was just...hey it is not like it liked it or anything. so don`t go getting that impression. he started to stand up then got this look in his eyes as if i was his pray. yeah right like i would be prey to him. he should be watching out for me. expecailly if he thinks that he can tame me.  
  
"My name is Kenshin. You should get to know it because i am now your mate after all" i heard him say...DO WHAT! LIKE HELL! starting to get up myself i found a sharp pain go through my shoulder. looking at it, it was two puncture marks. he didn`t? he wouldn`t? HE CLAIMED ME! WHY THAT ASS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: gomen again about taking so long to update this fic. really busy with school starting up and all. i finally got my own computer so i would not have to keep going to the local library. Cool huh. it`s a laptop. anyways i hope that everyone was having fun there first couple of weeks in school. i`m hoping to update more often. maybe everyone one or two weeks....i decided to go ahead and post what i have now because of the communtiy service i have to do for school. i`m doing it all this week.....AHHHHHHHHH i even have homework and essays do.....ok any ways gomen for it being late and my poor whinning....i can`t spell and neither can my spell check. please if i have miss spelled someone`s name or anything please some one tell me by a review or email.  
  
Battousai: would you stop babbling to these people? they don`t want to hear it! and neither do i!!!  
  
K-Chan: then in that case LEAVE!  
  
Battousai: i don`t have to  
  
K-Chan that is sooooo mature!  
  
Battousai: i know  
  
K-Chan: i meant it as a insult you BAKA!  
  
Battousai: the only thing i`m insulted by is you face  
  
K-Chan: WHY YOU KUSO HEAD!!!!  
  
----will be continued----  
  
Baka: stupid, idiot  
  
Kuso: shit  
  
ne: right or ok depending on how you use it  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Gomen: sorry  
  
ok that is the deffintions for now....come back for more.....please R&R 


	4. chapter 6

HI everyone. gomen about not updating when i said i would. every thing is just so confusing to  
  
me right now. if i put it in to words i bet it would come out this awesome story. summer break is  
  
almost here. great. so that means more updates hopefully if every thing goes the way i want it to.  
  
Im rewriting and reposing this chapter. making it better for everyone i hope.....  
  
i do not own Rk in any shape or form......  
  
By: Kairi16 YingFa16aol.com May 10, 2004  
  
(author notes)  
  
telepathic talking  
  
TO TAME THE BEAST  
  
Chapter six: Sealing the Deal  
  
He claimed me! how could he do that to me?! No one claims ME! well that not that any one has  
  
ever tried. i killed them before they could get close enough. WHO DOES HE THINK HE  
  
IS???!!! Looking in to his eyes kaoru wondered if this was it. ' does my soul become his now?'  
  
"You are mine now. do not worry little one, ill make sure to take you on walks every now and  
  
then." kaorus face scrunched up in anger. her eyes narrowing in a blazing anger. Battousai  
  
started laughing in hysterics seeing her face. ( A/N: if only she could read his mind )  
  
" I AM NOT A DOG!!!" yelled Kaoru.  
  
"Um..Um..." sano stuttered out not liking the way that kaoru was looking at the red  
  
head,"um..battousai"  
  
whirling around to face his younger companion he growled "WHAT!?"  
  
however before Yahiko could answer battousai was moving in a blur. just as he reappeared behind  
  
kaoru six ice darts imbedded themselves in the wall a few feet from where he had been.  
  
i would start re thinking some of my actions if i was you a dark soft voice echoed inside of her  
  
head. putting his arms around her he pulled the raven beauty closer to his body. nuzzling her neck.  
  
"you smell nice, MATE." emphasizing the word mate.  
  
"yeah and you wouldn't be able to smell me if you would back off!" kaoru yelled in rage.  
  
now why would i do that love?  
  
"Stop talking inside my head Battosai! its creepy. plus its almost as annoying as you"  
  
then a rumbling voice beside her hear said " now don't be going a making me mad with that  
  
temper of yours."  
  
"Temper! you want temper ill show you temper, you over bearing, coincided," but before she  
  
was finished he interrupted her passionate speech " Its Kenshin"  
  
" whats kenshin?"  
  
"his name you raccoon, HOHOHOHOHOH" laughter filled the crept by the doctor beauty. fox  
  
ears pop out of head  
  
" ken-san is a very special manors and should be treated better by the likes of you. if you where a  
  
real women you would know how to treat him." Megumi said.  
  
"Oi! what are you talking about?" Sano said walking over to his mate,"its not like you know how  
  
to treat men anyway fox."  
  
" well maybe if you were actually a man." but what ever she was going to get said was not  
  
finished.. Sano grabbed megumi throwing her over his shoulder saying " well see ya later i have  
  
to show her what kind of a man i am"  
  
the whole time every one was staring at them as if they where crazy. 'Wasnt this suppose to be all  
  
about me? arent i the one in trouble?' asked herself.  
  
much trouble...Sano only saved you a few minutes. it was if she could see his mouth move  
  
when he talked in her head.  
  
' wait why am i abscessing about kenshins mouth anyway?'  
  
" i like the way that you say my name in your mind. its like murmuring the word sex." kenshin  
  
said in kaorus ear.  
  
kaoru broke from his hold, whirling back to face him. "what is your problem?"  
  
"right at this moment it is you" closing his eyes and shaking his head. kenshin raised his head  
  
slowly and opened his eyes " but it will come through to you soon. you will realize that you are  
  
MINE!'  
  
"what makes you think that i will roll over and do anything that you want me to do? i will not bow  
  
to you!" she yelled. getting the attention of the other four occupants in the room.  
  
"Kaoru having a mate is not so bad. i am happy having a mate." misao said chipper as usual.  
  
"Busa weasel does have point look who she has for a mate." yahiko laughed. " i think ill go  
  
know." ushering his mate out along with him, fearing what the leader of the vampires and his mate  
  
would do to him for those comments.  
  
" i will NOT bow down to him!" she yelled. " he is not my mate and never will be." kaoru was  
  
ranting and raving while everyone was looking at her. all in different ways of course. Baptist just  
  
calmly walked up to her. pulling kaoru to himself, holding her tightly to his side. looking at Aoshi  
  
who gave a nod of approval. never the one for too many words. he acted like he was going to try  
  
and seduce her to his will. kissing and sucking along her neck. until she felt a sharp pain in the  
  
side of her neck. trying in vain ( no pun indented) to get away from him. as she tried to get away  
  
the more kenshin increased the pressure he had on her neck and hold. it was not to long and her  
  
body seemed to feel light and tired. kaoru could barely keep her eyes open. soon every thing  
  
turned black in kaorus world.  
  
With Kenshin, Aoshi and Misao......Conversation (very short)  
  
A cold hard blue gaze fixed it self on to the red headed warrior. "you better take good care my  
  
friend you meany" misao told kenshin.  
  
looking at her, then looking at the prince of ice he asked in a lazy drawl " she cant be serious?"  
  
"she is, but she is young yet and does not understand the ways of all that is mates yet." aoshi  
  
replied to him. giving a nod baptist went on his way. as he was walking away he could hear the  
  
yell of misao " what is that suppose to me? Aoshi-Sama what does that mean? are you calling me  
  
a bad mate?" as baptist walked farther away misaos voice grew fainter and fainter.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(scene change)  
  
at baptist (now kaorus house) in their room..heheh (bad baptist blushes)  
  
kaoru woke up in a strange place. not knowing where she was, and not synching the horrendous  
  
fiend who sought to claim her any where near her. she started to think of a way to escape,  
  
wrinkling up her nose. baptists grasp. before she could do any thing baptist was next to her on  
  
the bed.  
  
Dragging her up to his chest. they looked in to each others eyes for what seemed for ever not that  
  
she thought about it. "you are mine. get over it already. you will not leave me." crushing his  
  
mouth to hers. putting his hand on her neck bending it a little and changing the angel of the kiss  
  
making it deeper and more sensual.   
  
it seemed to kaoru that the ground was floating. as his hands moved she could the feel of his  
  
hands on her body. cering her body, her flesh even though he was mostly touching her clothes.  
  
staring with the base of her neck. it seemed as if life was rushing to her. everything was rushing at  
  
her at once. all these feeling. kaoru did not know what to do about it. but right now the only thing  
  
she didn't want to do was have kenshin to stop kissing her..  
  
she heard masculine laughter in her head...don't worry my sweet nothing on this earth would  
  
make me stop  
  
stop reading my... the last of her thoughts ended on a moan.  
  
every thing was going way to fast....to fast.  
  
breaking away from the kiss kaoru put both hands on his chest to ward him off from her.'  
  
mhmm...muscle...No! No! bad thoughts'  
  
laughter filled the air. "so you like my assets do you? i know you do." kaoru flushed from the  
  
roots of her hair down to her toes.  
  
kenshin grabbed her hands holding them to his chest. feeling every thing that was going on with in  
  
her mind and body. he was awaking things that she had not ever felt for anyone.  
  
putting a hand on her chin raising it so she so she would look at him.  
  
"of course you have never felt these feelings for anyone else, i am your mate. the chosen one for  
  
your soul." slowly kenshin brought his mouth back to hers in a never before tender kiss.  
  
' no i made a vow to never to take a mate. i cant!!' her mind screamed.  
  
'thats what she thinks' baptist thought reading her mind.  
  
"you. are. mine." bringing him mouth back to hers. slanting his mouth over hers. turning her head  
  
up so he could deepen the kiss more and cover her mouth fully.  
  
' oh..god..baptist' kaorus mined moaned  
  
call me kenshin  
  
dragging her mouth away from his she asked "what did you say "  
  
" i said to call me kenshin. not battousia. but kenshin." he got out before not having his lips touch  
  
hers was to much. on a strangled moan bringing his mouth back to hers.  
  
soon a deep thoroughly moan came from her. ' why is my body acting like this? what is going on?  
  
my body is betraying me.'  
  
because i am your mate. the chosen one that will tame you  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading my fic. thank you for the reviews that you have given me. and thank  
  
you gain for being patient with me on the posting. I'm not going to make any promises right now.  
  
gomen about the original chapter six sucking so bad. 


	5. Chapter 7

i do not own Rurouni Kenshin however this fictional story is from my very own imagination.  
  
Gomen everyone. Ive had a big, big writers block of late for this story. i still am having trouble.  
  
i do not know where i should go with it. im having trouble deciding. i have three different ways  
  
i can go. hopefully ill know soon...without further due   
  
Email:   
  
To Tame The Beast  
  
Chapter Seven: Maybe Ill be  
  
One Month has past since that day.  
  
A door opened breaking the moonlights beam. a woman was thrown in. "Why! i didt do  
  
anything!"a young woman yells. Banging on the walls of her room. The woman stopped banging  
  
on the door. looking around she took in the room for the first time. the only light she had was the  
  
light of the moon. there was a twin size bed in the far corner of the room on the left. there was  
  
two doors close to the bed. and a chair in the corner by the bed. walking over the woman opened  
  
both of the doors, one at a time. in the first the woman only saw darkness. moving her hand  
  
around looking for a light switch. not finding one she closed the door. opening and walking into  
  
the other one. Same as she did the first room. moving her hand around the wall. searching for  
  
something that might bring her light to see. after a second or two this mysterious womans hand  
  
made contact with the light switch. turning it on. light spilled out of the bathroom onto the  
  
carpeted floor in the next room.   
  
looking into the mirror she saw how ghastly she really looked. her blue-black hair was sticking  
  
together from what looked like dried blood in it. Her face was pale. lines of blood going from  
  
the corner of her mouth to her chin where dried. her jean jacket looked as if had been her shield  
  
for all the blood. her shirt looked as if someone had dipped it into a bowl of blood.looking down  
  
at her jeans mini skirt and knee high boots. ' oh yeah these are ruined. great and this was the first  
  
time i had worn them too. MEN'  
  
a voice inside her head said " i don't know what you are complaining about. at least your still  
  
alive" but before she could utter one single thing in retribution in her mind the door in her room  
  
flew open hitting the wall behind it with a big boom sound. a man with red hair walked in. he  
  
had a full body length black leather jacket on. eyes blazing amber. Twirling around when the  
  
door banged open the young woman looked at the vampire standing in the door way. "now why  
  
cant you just stay out of trouble for one night? i thought you being able to dance in a club while  
  
IM there you could at least stay out of trouble. But NOOOO" the voice of the red head was  
  
chilling to the woman. but it also set senses off inside her head. telling her, no warning her to  
  
watch her step.  
  
" Its not MY fault some stupid idiot could not keep his hands to himself. how was i suppose to  
  
know that you would get mad because i was dancing with someone else." the woman yelled.  
  
throwing her hands up in exasperation of the mans amber look. "its not like i asked him to  
  
grope me in public and in front of you know less." the way the woman was yelling you could  
  
figure everyone with in a ten yard radius could hear her. while she was yelling she however did  
  
not notice the man walking closer to her, until her arm was caught tight in his grip. Dragging her  
  
into his chest he asked in a dangerous low voice " so that means you would have let him grope  
  
you if i was not there?" looking at him in the face as if she was going to yell at him for his  
  
behavior the redhead shook her. " answer the damn question Kaoru."  
  
"NO! its not like i go around asking people t grope me you know Kenshin." she yelled at him.  
  
jerking her arm away from his grip. she tried to walk past kenshin. however kenshin was not  
  
about to allow her to walk away from him in the middle of an argument. so grabbing hold of her  
  
he walked over to the bed and threw her onto it. and said only one word " Strip"  
  
Screeching at the top of her lounges " WHAT! NO WAY! YOU HENTAI!" trying to get up so  
  
she could walk away. but she could not because he was in her way. "move kenshin. i do not want  
  
to do this right now. im sorry but i do not feel like fucking." pushing her back on to the bed.  
  
Kenshin leaned in really close until he was whispering into her ear. " we don't fuck we mate. and  
  
i said strip" he turned his back to her going to walk out the door when she yelled"Battousai! why  
  
am i here?" without turning around he answered "because i want you here" walking to the door.  
  
as battousai had his hand on the door knob kaoru yelled "you can not keep me here! i wont sty  
  
here!" pivoting around he walked back to his mate. " yes you will." grabbing hold of her he  
  
pushed her into the bathroom. " now strip and take a shower. i cant stand the smell of the other  
  
vampire on you. youll stay in this room until you wash" when he was half was across the room  
  
after exciting the bathroom she said under her breath"well in that case i may ever bath again."  
  
whirling around fixing to help her. kaoru jumped up and hastily said"jeesh i was just joking see"  
  
she pulled off her jacket and was in the process of pulling of her shirt when she said" im  
  
stripping and going to take a shower. happy now?" "no" with that kenshin walked out of the  
  
room. getting into the shower. as she was washing the blood out of her hair she thought that she  
  
heard something. moving the shower curtain and looking out she did not see anyone. so she just  
  
shrugged the noise off.  
  
After the shower she got out and found a towel sitting on the back of the toilet seat. grabbing it  
  
and wrapping it around herself. it reached about mid thigh on her. walking over to the mirror and  
  
whipping off the steam. looking at herself. shaking her head ' i need a bathrobe.' things just  
  
seemed to keep appearing out of thin air when she wanted them. 'it must be His work' sighing  
  
and not wanting to really complain "when have you never complained?" said a voice in her head.  
  
" well at least i don't look as if i have a target for hair." kaoru replied back. in kaorus mind she  
  
could just see him smiling.  
  
(((((((((((With the Battousai while she was showering))))))))))))  
  
After he had left and heard her in the shower for a few minutes, kenshin appeared back in the  
  
room. laying a towel out for her and getting her soiled clothes. taking her clothes and giving  
  
them to the maid with just two words. "Burn them." he walked back into his study. calling on the  
  
phone his friend Sano.  
  
"Moushi, moushi"  
  
"sano"  
  
"Oi! i never thought you call. do you know how much damage was caused at the club last  
  
night?!"  
  
" calm down. ill take care of everything"  
  
"so you know who that guy was? is he one of the de vries"  
  
" i think so. i have him down in a room right now with some other people. theyre taking care of   
  
him for me."  
  
you could hear sanos smirk " him messing with your woman i figured you be the one taking  
  
care of him, battousai"  
  
" i will"  
  
"whatever"  
  
" just make sure that you can get more information for me sano."  
  
"will do" with a click kenshin set down the phone in the cradle. walking out of the door to take  
  
care of business.  
  
A/N: gomen again for taking so long with this chapter. yes i know its short. hopefully the next  
  
chapter will be a little bite longer...  
  
i want to thank all those who do review. i love getting reviews from you. 


	6. Chapter 8

By: Kairi16  
  
Email: or   
  
Either email Addy you use is fine with me. Just make sure you say something like fic on the  
  
subject line. Other wise it will be deleted. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own the characters of Rurouni Kenshin. I  
  
do however own the original character. This is a fictional story made up by the imagination of  
  
my mind. And that I do own . . . Grr . . . so back off. .  
  
Thank you. With out your encouragement I would Probably throw in the towel and delete this  
  
story all together. I really love the reviews. I cherish each and every review. You the readers  
  
is what make writers want to keep writing...Thank you again...  
  
TO TAME THE BEAST  
  
Part One Chapter Eight: De Vries  
  
'Why wont this guy talk? Its better than being beaten to death like this. However it is fun for  
  
me and everyone else watching.' Battousai thought to himself. "Tell us what we want to  
  
know. Everything, all the pain will stop if you tell us what we want to know." He told the  
  
man tied to the chair. He had long Black hair, that had green streaks in them. You could  
  
hardly tell what his face looked like any more, because of his blood covering it. His shirt was  
  
torn off the left shoulder, and ripped diagonal. Hands tied behind his back to the chair. Feet  
  
tied so that he could not get up and just walk away even if he still had his hands tied. Giving a  
  
curt nod to two men standing behind the man, Battousai watched them Start to yell and beat  
  
the man for information. Shaking his head Kenshin walked out of the room with out a  
  
backwards glance.  
  
Walking back to his study on the first floor of the mansion. Kenshin sat behind a dark wood  
  
desk. Propping his hands on his desk he looked around his study. Everything was the way it  
  
always would be. Always. There was a window seat with blue and red pillow to lean back  
  
into. The curtains where a gold color. Setting off the hardwood walls and floors. A Persia rug  
  
was in middle of the room in front of his desk. The room was filled with pictures of great art  
  
and books. Books from the great Edger Allen Poe to Robert Frost, even a few mysteries and  
  
romances. A plant to add a little bit of life was in the corner near the chair that was set to  
  
read books in.Or files in his case. The chair was a comfort chair. Plush to help a person relax  
  
in it. The fireplace was a nice touch to help also. In the winters he sometimes settled down in  
  
the chair in front of the fire with a nice scotch. Or fresh glass of blood. All in all the room  
  
looked to be a comfort room.   
  
Upstairs on the second floor Kaoru was in still in the room where she had been thrown into.  
  
She was sitting at the chair by the window. Staring through the window to the night sky, with  
  
stars twinkling for all to see. She was singing to herself very softly.  
  
Twinkle twinkle little star, how i wonder where you are. Up above in the sky twinkling up so  
  
high.  
  
The light shinning through the window showed tears glistening down Kaorus cheeks. She had  
  
her feet curled underneath her in the chair. Head laid back tilted looking out the window. Her  
  
silk white robe looked like a dress on her. Kaorus beautiful Blue-Black hair was flowing  
  
down her left shoulder.  
  
It seems as if Kaoru had been sitting in the same spot for hours. When battousai came into the  
  
room after doing some work he saw her there. As soon as he walked into the room he noticed  
  
his mate was asleep in the chair. Walking over to her, Kenshin watched her for a few  
  
minutes. Thinking 'Shes beautiful.' He put his right hand behind her back and slowly lifted  
  
her. Putting his left hand under her knees and gently lifting Kaoru so she would not wake.  
  
After Kenshin had his woman in his arms he started heading into the directions of the open  
  
door. Kenshin thought i was time to have Kaoru where she belonged again. In their room, in  
  
his bed, next to him.  
  
Walking into their room Kenshin walked over to the bed. It looked as if one of the servants  
  
had already been there to turn down the bed for them. Gently he lowered the treasure in his  
  
arms to the bed. Walking to the walk in closet he got out of his clothes. left wearing nothing  
  
but his boxers. He scuffled into the bedroom. Turning out all of the lights before he went to  
  
bed. Curling up behind Kaoru he pulled the covers up. Kenshin spooned Kaoru into  
  
him.Moving her hair to the side so he could put his face in her neck. Closing his eyes he  
  
breathed in the jasmine scent of his mate. "Good night Koishii." He whispered into her neck.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kaorus Dream)))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
It was so dark. Every where she looked there was darkness. Turning this way and that she  
  
heard a noise that sounded like metal clashing in the night. Running in the direction of the  
  
noise. Kaoru was breathing hard, as if every breath she took was a challenge. Finally is  
  
seemed as if she had been running in one direction with no way out. Stopping a minute.  
  
Kaoru looked around. The noise of clashing metal seemed to be getting louder to her. She  
  
started running again in the direction of the sound. All of a sudden she came to a wide open  
  
space with trees, grass, and rocks. In the middle of the clearing was a red headed man in a GI  
  
fighting another man. The other man looked as if he was a mummy. All wrapped up in  
  
bandages. Swords where clashing into each other. From one of the angels of the attacks she  
  
realizes that the red headed man was her mate, Battousai, Kenshin.  
  
'Whats going on here? Where am I?' Kaoru thought. She wanted to go running to her mate.  
  
She wanted to yell and cry, stop this. All of a sudden the man in bandages turned towards her.  
  
Every thing that happened from there on out seemed to be in slow motion. As if time had  
  
slowed down tremendously. The burned wonder charged towards Kaoru, raising his sword  
  
ready to strike. Ready to strike for a kill. Kaoru could not move. She was suspend in time.  
  
Not moving, hearing. Nothing. As his sword started to slice downward towards her she yelled  
  
at the top of her lungs. Or so it felt like, but no sound came out.  
  
Kaoru woke up screaming. Jerking herself out of Kenshins hold. Sitting straight up in the  
  
bed. Kenshin woke-up with a start, thinking maybe they where under attack. Her body was a  
  
mass of cold sweat. Heart beating so fast, and loud. She thought maybe even the people in  
  
the room them could even hear it. "where am I" Kaoru asked out loud Reaching up and  
  
searching her person for any infliction of any kind. Not finding anything she looked around  
  
the room.   
  
Noticing for the first time she was not in the room that she originally feel asleep in. This was  
  
her and Kenshins room. The room they shared together.The room was decked out to look  
  
stylish and modern with a little touch of medieval to it. The bed was in the room. It was a  
  
queen size bed. Red lace curtains surrounded the bed. And white silk sheets covered the bed.  
  
The balcony was open. Wind blowing the curtains in to the room. Making the room look  
  
mystical. The curtains was a see through white. The door that led to the walk in closet was  
  
next to the door that led into the en suit. The en suite also connected from another door to the  
  
walk in closet. It seemed as if every thing was in its place. Feeling Kenshin just sitting behind  
  
her. Not moving. Awaiting for what ever maybe she would do at that very moment. 'Why did  
  
I have a dream like that?' she thought. Kenshin always a shadow in her mind. Reading her  
  
thoughts asked, "What dream Koishii?" His voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Turning her head just slightly, Kaoru came face to face with Kenshin. In a hushed whisper she  
  
said "Death." Kenshin looked at Kaoru for a moment. Trying to gage what her reaction to her  
  
dream was. Also to see if she was lying to him. It was as if she had read his mind she spoke  
  
"I am not lying." Her words where the seal of finalization. Her voice was soft, but there was  
  
a steal underneath it. Letting him know that she did not appreciate that he thought in any way  
  
she could or would lie.  
  
Kenshin eye Kaoru for a moment. Not really sure of what to do next. He had a idea of what  
  
he wanted to do. However he was not sure if it was the best course of action at this very  
  
moment. Seeing heat blaze into her eyes, his decision was made for him. Kenshins eyes  
  
wondered to her full pink lips just for a fraction in time, before his lips closed over her own.  
  
He seemed to be testing how much she would allow. Even thought a month has past since he  
  
claimed what he believed was rightfully his. This red head did not want to screw up what he  
  
could finish up with a little stress management. Deepening the kiss. Taking it into something  
  
more than innocents. Kaour it seemed returned the attention she was getting from his mouth.  
  
Kenshins hand lifter to cradle her neck. Helping to take the kiss deeper. As the kiss become  
  
mush more than it originally was Kaoru moaned. Opening her mouth for him to explore. And  
  
explore he did. His tongue tasted her. Her Body and mind he knew all to well. He knew how  
  
she would feel when ever he turned over for her in the middle of the night. Kenshin had his  
  
eyes open watching her as they kissed. After a few moment he closed his eyes and seeped into  
  
the feeling of kindled passion. Finally the two came up for air.  
  
Opening her eyes Kaoru looked at him. She could remember when she first met him. All she  
  
could think about was getting away. It took almost a month, but she did not see the same  
  
monster everyone else sees. Kaoru saw the man, under neath it all.   
  
Kaoru was brought out of her journey through memory lane. His voice called to her "What  
  
are you thinking?" Looking in to his eyes.Kaoru just smiled and brought his mouth back to  
  
hers.  
  
The light shinning through the window crept along towards the bed. Light touching every part  
  
of the room. A groan came forth from some where under the covers. Just laying there, not  
  
making a move. Kaoru listened to all the sounds around her. She could hear the water running  
  
in the en suit. Before long Kenshin was walking in to there room. He looked clean and fresh.  
  
He was dressed in a business suit. "I see you are finally awake. Get up. I dont want you start  
  
getting lazy." He said it in such a level and calm voice. Kaoru just looked at him. "Pray tell  
  
why would I do what you say, again?"She caught his quick grin before it vanished. Trying to  
  
take the air of being nonchalant. Kenshin went about getting ready for work. Toss teasingly  
  
over his shoulder was his reply "As you said again. That would also require you to have a  
  
first time." Grinning he left for the day with out another word. Kaoru lazed in bed a minute  
  
just looking after him. As she thought about it, her temper started to take way. "WHY THAT  
  
ARROGANT," Before she complete the sentence his laughing voice filled her head. "Now  
  
dont go and finish that sentence. Be nice. Now get up. We have some where we need to be  
  
in a hour." With those final words she heard no more from him.  
  
Grumbling Kaoru got out of bed. After she did her normal morning routine of showering and  
  
getting dressed. Looking into the mirror to examine her outfit. She was wearing a dark pair of  
  
hip hugger blue jeans. A Black shirt that was tied in to a knot at her belly button. Her hair  
  
was flowing down her back. Kaoru reached over and opened her heart shaped jewelry box.  
  
Reaching in she got her silver and gold Geneva Quartz watch and put it on. Putting on a  
  
choker necklace that has cherry blossoms on it. Looking at the choices before her of belly  
  
button rings. Choosing the gold diamond. Looking over everything that she was wearing, she  
  
noticed that she was missing a ring. However not just any ring. The Ring. The ring that  
  
Kenshin himself picked out and gave her to show that she was his. "Its not like I do not have  
  
the mark still to show for our union."Kaoru muttered out loud. Thinking about it she would  
  
not have the mark so visible anymore. Except Kenshin kept remarking her every time he gets  
  
to mad or they make love. Kaoru reached for the only ring that was in her jewelry box. The  
  
ring was a sapphire and white diamond cute ring. The stones where outlined in silver. Kaoru  
  
started to remember when she had received the ring from Kenshin.  
  
She was sitting in the middle of there bed. The moonlight was shinning bright, curtaining the  
  
room with silver light. Kaoru was in a red silk robe, part of it was hanging off her left  
  
shoulder. The red was a contrast to her beautiful white skin, and bluish black hair. She looked  
  
as if she was waiting for her lover. Kaoru heard the door to the bedroom open. Turning  
  
around she saw Kenshin walking towards the bed. Raising up on her knees when he stopped at  
  
the edge of the bed. Looking up at him then to his hands. She stared at what was in Kenshins  
  
hand. In his hand was a beautiful with sapphire and white diamond stones incased in silver.  
  
The light from the moon was bouncing off of the ring. Kenshins eyes was swirling with  
  
amber flecks when she met his eyes. Trying to contain a gasp of surprise from what this  
  
meant. Taking her by the left hand he slipped the ring on Kaorus ring finger. Looking up at  
  
him silently asking with her eyes "what are you doing?" Kenshin said in a deep rumbling  
  
voice "This is to show my possession. That YOU belong to me. My mate." Kaorus heart was  
  
beating fast in her chest. She thought it was going to burst from where it lay because of it  
  
beating so fast. Breathing only one word "Mate." That very one word confirmed everything  
  
that she had been trying to fight against. Being claimed by him. Her body knew him more  
  
than she had ever known. Kaorus heart from that moment on was his forever. Her soul was  
  
his to keep. After Kenshin put the ring on her finger and made his declaration he laid her  
  
down easily and made sweet passionate love to his one and only.  
  
Kaoru remembering that very night and what happened sent shivers through her whole body.  
  
Shaking her head to try and get rid of the memory. Kaoru did her make-up. Fixing black  
  
eyeliner around her eyes to make them look bigger and to make her eyes stand out more.  
  
Using a night blue eye shadow. Kaoru was not like other people. She did not like the color  
  
red that much. 'unless it comes to Kenshins hair.' she thought. "Why thank you koishii." a  
  
voice purred into her head. Shaking her head at him. "I should have known that you would be  
  
spying on my thoughts." kaoru answered back in her head.   
  
When she got no response she continued with doing her make-up. Like she was thinking. She  
  
does not really like the color red, plus is was just a bad lipstick for her. Koaru settled for a  
  
pink gloss for her lips. The pink was a pink frost color with a shine and gloss to give it more  
  
of a shine and wet look. Making everyone take more notice of kissable lips. Looking at  
  
herself in the mirror for one final look before she left to go and meet Kenshin downstairs.  
  
Making her way downstairs and into the study where her mate resided at the moment. Moving  
  
to site at the window seat. Waiting for whatever he had made her get out of bed for. He said  
  
business. She says need more sleep. Looking out the window at the sunny garden. However  
  
before she could address Kenshin a man in all black walked into the room. Stating that he had  
  
the files which Kenshin had requested. "Mr. Himura I have the Files on the man that was  
  
captured and his organization." With that said the man in black placed the files in Kenshins  
  
awaiting hand. Turning around and leaving the room.  
  
Kenshin opened the file and read the content.  
  
FILE CONTENT:  
  
Name : Myo ( No last name found in data bank records or on the streets.)  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Date of birth: 1984  
  
Age: 20 years old.  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
Medical History: One year ago emitted to hospital for being shot in the left shoulder.  
  
Siblings: No siblings known  
  
Criminal Record: Jail time, two years. Drugs.  
  
Job: Assasign for the De Vries  
  
De Vries...  
  
The De Vries is a new gang in town. Trying to take over the vampire world. This is a elite  
  
group of vampires. They originally started when the leader of the group, Sishio, threatened to  
  
get revenge on the people who did him wrong. He started this group of vampires to get even  
  
with all the head vampires. Starting with the vampire royal family. Myo was contracted to  
  
capture the Vampire Princess, Kaoru Kamiya. He was instructed to kill her if he could not  
  
apprehend the princess with out to much trouble.   
  
He was to bring her to Sishio for him to do as he wishes.   
  
Contract Price: $250,500.00  
  
If contract was not meet Myo was to be terminated when found. All evidence of him working  
  
for the De Vries to be destroyed. Under no circumstances will there be a rescue for him if he  
  
is caught and captured alive by the royal family or Princess Kaorus mate, Kenshin Himura.  
  
Code name is the hitokiri Battousai.  
  
A/N: Hiya! This is a way better chapter than the last. Well at least I think so. Im sorry it  
  
takes me so long to write chapters. And even when I do they are so short. Ive been working  
  
on this one for three days. Yeah This is at the beginning of page 7. Thats a lot better than  
  
just three pages. Not a whole lot better but better. i would like to thank you all for reading  
  
this fic. I would like to make a special thanks to everyone that reviews.  
  
I was asked in a review where did i get my references for the vampire mating. Well I have  
  
been a big vampire fan for some time. From all the stories I have read. Stories from Published  
  
bestsellers to on The information is out there on vampires and  
  
everything. However even with each vampire story you read there will be a twist in each  
  
one. What i mean by that is, each story will have its own unicness. Not every story is the  
  
same.  
  
So I am just putting my own twist to RK as vampires. And taking vampires my own, writing  
  
it like I think that they might actually be if they where real....  
  
I suggest reading  
  
Christine Feehan...:The Dark Series. That is her vampire series. I love her. She is one of my  
  
favorite authors.  
  
Also another one of my Favorite authors is Laurell. K. Hamilton. Her Anita Blake series is  
  
the best. I have read some of her books in that series over and over again. She not only deals  
  
with vampires but shape shifters too. Wiccas, etc...  
  
Thank you again for reviewing my Fic. 


End file.
